


The Elephant in the Room

by dudebo



Series: Values [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebo/pseuds/dudebo
Summary: "We’re going to have to share a husband, we should be able to share a dance."
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli/Hildegard von Mariendorf
Series: Values [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582963
Kudos: 12





	The Elephant in the Room

The ceremony was lavish. It had to be.

Sat on one of the many wooden benches, Yang could observe the whole elite of the Empire gathered for Reinhard and Hilda’s wedding. He could hear them around him, rustling and whispering and rippling so discretely as to be incredibly loud. The well-adorned crowd was waiting for these two to enter and march the large white hall they were all gathered in. It would go well, everything would be perfect, and Yang’s head would hurt even more than it already was.

He couldn’t quite remember how many months had passed since he was delivered into the Empire’s gentle claws. With time, fear, hurt and outrage had simmered down into routine anxiety. Sometimes, he almost forgot why he was here, what he’d left behind, right before feeling the sour tinge of guilt rise in his mouth.

People really can get used to anything, he’d thought a few days ago, while nursing a splitting headache after a particularly tempestuous night passed in Reinhard’s company.

He was seated in the back, the alley leading to the altar on his right, his only neighbor a drowsy old man. He’d asked not to be there at all, he’d refused the humiliation of being paraded around, like some kind of spoil of war, like a stolen trophy. Reinhard had taken it badly, of course. He just didn’t understand. He was proud and happy and wanted him to see it, seated in the front row, so that he couldn’t avert his gaze. Yang had refused to budge, and so did Reinhard. But Hilda, ever the diplomat, had actually understood, and had talked on Yang’s behalf. He’d been grateful, truly grateful, but she’d refused his thanks.

Even now, as the wedding march was beginning to echo up to the ceiling, he could only guess what she thought of him. She’d been friendly, at least at first, and understanding of the demeaning aspects of his situation. It seemed like they have could been, if not friends, then accomplices. But, with time passing, and her very public engagement, she’d grown more distant, more cold. More queenly, in a way.

They both passed in front of him, announced by the heady smell of power and unconscious privilege. They were both looking right ahead, to the flower-covered altar, to their shared future. However, Reinhard, while still gently holding Hilda’s arm, turned to him. His crowd-pleasing smile shifted, ever so slightly. That one was only for Yang.

Then, he stopped. Yang could have sworn he’d seen Hilda shoving him discretely. Her face had subtly twisted.

Is it anxiety, he wondered. That I could replace her one day, if Reinhard were to feel like it. He did grovel to me, once... Or maybe it’s simply jealousy. As if I’m someone worth envying.

He shifted uncomfortably on his bench, remembering some vague declarations of love and passion, that Reinhard had whispered to him, laying down in a dark and messy room. A wish for loyalty, for servitude, for matrimony. Even wishing that one of them could have been a woman, just so that thing would be easier.

What an embarrassing man, Yang couldn’t help but think. As if that would change anything at all. What’s done is done, not even _he_ can change that.

A familiar hand with too-long fingers tapping his shoulder startled him. He looked up. It was Oberstein, sneaking to the backbenches, looking as tired and vaguely corpse-like as usual.

« I’ll sit there. » he murmured.

Yang shifted away to the side, getting a grunt from his sleepy neighbor who promptly went back to his slumber.

« You’re late, fleet admiral, he teased.

\- I have a job.

\- The rest of the brass were on time.

\- He wouldn’t have cared. »

And _he_ ’s the only one those opinion you have to care about, Yang thought. I can’t really blame you. Every time I attended one of my superior officer’s wedding, it was because they menaced to cut my pay...

Yang smiled. Oberstein’s mouth vaguely twisted. As far as he knew, it was as friendly as that tall dead tree of a man got.

The ceremony continued. People were making terribly boring speeches, the band was taking too long to play, and Yang was containing a yawn. All the pomp and circumstance making him both bored and anxious. Oberstein looked extremely bored and Yang was half sure he’d turned off his artificial eyes so he could take a discrete nap.

Maybe he could help me get some relief, Yang thought, his mind numbing rapidly.

Remembering some previous mutually disastrous attempts at small talk, he went straight to the topic that interested him. He knew that Oberstein would appreciate it. Not much, but he’d appreciate it.

« I wonder what all these people think of me, he whispered.

\- Your peculiar relationship with the Kaiser ? »

Yang nodded discretely, restraining a sigh. Oberstein shrugged, so slightly as to be imperceptible.

« Most of them think they know. »

Yang blood ran cold for a second.

He said this like it was nothing, he thought. Isn’t this a security breach. Maybe it’s one of his plots.

Yang took a deep, frustrated breath.

« Really. Why hasn’t anyone tried anything. I’m sure I could be quite the scandal.

\- It’s fruitless to stop people from thinking up all kind of rumors or insulting fictions, even if said fiction happens to be an embarrassing truth. It’d be silly to try, even if many have attempted it before. Once, I’ll show you the Old Empire archive room, it could be worth a chuckle. A lesson I learned is that what matters is making sure these people stay powerless, and that without them even knowing...

\- I didn’t ask you for a speech. »

Oberstein glared at him.

« If one cannot act on their thoughts, those thoughts have no value, and thus are no real danger. »

That one’s for me too, thought Yang, glum.

« So no, nothing happened and nothing will happen. Beside, I find you too valuable an asset to let anything be done to you. »

Done by someone other than Reinhard, he thought. Or you.

Oberstein put a spider-like hand on his shoulder once again, in a clumsy, off-putting approximation of friendliness. It would have been sinister if it wasn’t so inept. Yang couldn’t help but give a tired smile.

« I guess I should thank you, then.

\- Don’t. »

The music stopped, and their conversation with it. The vows were being recited. Yang decided to change the subject to something that would reduce the likelihood of another hand-to-shoulder contact.

« I think they’re going to make a good couple, he murmured.

\- It doesn’t matter if they’re good together if they can’t produce a heir. »

Oberstein glanced at him. He suddenly looked even more tired than usual. Yang could already guess what he was going to ask.

« Please, stop trying to be polite. You’re even creepier than usual.

\- I hope, considering your present position, that you can contribute to that project. Starting tonight. »

That was nothing unexpected, but still. Reinhard and Hilda seemed to go along very well, at least in public. Was their private life so bad that they needed assistance already, on their first night ?

« Do they really need the help ?

\- Yes. »

He couldn’t help but wonder how awkward their relationship must have been that Oberstein, who had all the emotional sensitivity of granite rock, could state it so flatly.

Watching Yang’s disbelief, Oberstein leaned down to his ear, his nose brushing hair.

« Just make sure you’re not the one to actually impregnate her. That, I won’t be able to cover up. »

Yang knew he should probably be protesting at the way he was being exploited. But the idea that Oberstein, perhaps the driest man he’d ever met was forced to very seriously negotiate a threesome on behalf of his boss made him want to laugh out loud. Plus, he was standing far too near and his beak-like nose was tickling his ear.

Of course, it was still a serious matter. The continued existence of Reinhard’s new regime rested on his ability to perpetuate his dynasty by producing an heir. By extension it meant he had to be able to fuck his wife well enough. But still, the whole situation seemed so absurd. He wondered if something as farcical could have happened back in the FPA.

« Sure, I’ll do it. » he shrugged.

Oberstein nodded and backed away.

« Would me acting as ‘marital help’ been considered high treason, he mused. I don’t think the rulebook covers it.

\- It’s a bit late to think about treason, don’t you think ? »

Yang could have swore Oberstein had grinned saying that, but no one would have believed him.

Sudden, overwhelming applause erupted around them. The vows were said, the bride was kissed, the ceremony was done. For better and worse, Reinhard and Hilda were now man and wife.

__

The ceremony moved to another overly-decorated room and turned into a party. As he dreaded, Yang was forced to rub elbows with the well-decorated crowd. Despite all the time he had spent in the Empire, the effort he put in to understand them, he still felt very much like a misplaced game piece, an outsider, a foreigner.

Reinhard and Hilda had the first dance. The music was slow, enchanting. For the rest of the room, it was as if time stood still. Yang remained nonplussed, even as Reinhard clearly took the time to flash him a special smile as they twirled together. He couldn’t help but think about the night to come and calculate what precise kind of disaster it would surely become.

However, as the second song began, this fear was replaced by another. Reinhard’s admirals all wanted to have the chance to chat with him, passing him around and sniffing him out like curious dogs. During the conversation, despite their pride, inquisitiveness and their willingness to gossip, none of them addressed the elephant in the room.

I don’t belong here, Yang thought. Not a year ago, I was trying to kill them, and they hated me. Now none of them even want to acknowledge that I’m Reinhard’s captive.

Even as he was pantomiming sociability, he simply refused to believe the accolades, the compliments, the sympathetic laughs. They knew what he’d done, they knew why he was here. He couldn’t conceive the idea of them being sincere in their attempts at friendship.

Thankfully, as he was trying to juggle himself out of a particularly boring and uncomfortable talk concerning the ethical use of large space cannons, Hilda came to invite him to dance with her.

« Why the invitation. Surely Reinhard told you how bad I am at this. That’s what he menaced to do.» he asked, raising his hand to meet hers.

« He tells me a lot of things. Too much, sometimes. »

She leaned to his ear, standing too near for it not to be on purpose.

« Beside, we’re going to have to share a husband, we should be able to share a dance. » she said in a low tone, before dragging him away from the sidelines, not even giving him the time to catch a breath.

__

As was predicted, Yang was terrible. His eyes locked squarely on his feet, he could just imagine the strained smile on Hilda’s face. Thankfully, the music was starting to slow down to a slow, more tolerable rhythm.

« So, what do you think of all of them? The admirals, I mean. » asked Hilda, still holding him. The music was covering her voice, isolating them from the ears of the party. Yang was still fumbling.

« It looked like you were about to runs to hills when I picked you up. Perhaps they offended you.

\- If only. »

Hilda grasped his elbows. He tried not to jump.

« Let’s play a game, then. I’ll say a name, you’ll tell me what comes to your mind. Mittermeyer.

\- Very pleasant, but he likes talking about his wife a bit too much.

\- You’re one to talk. »

Yang raised an eyebrow. Hilda shrugged.

« As I said previously, Reinhard tells me too much. Reuhental.

\- Handsome. But when he talks, I can’t help but think he may have a few maids buried in his garden. So, that tempers it.

\- You’re very quick to judge. But it doesn’t mean you’re wrong. Bittenfield.

\- He’s a moron. »

There was no hesitation in his voice. Hilda snorted so loudly, they had to stop dancing and step to the side. She smiled to him, more sincerely than before.

« Now I know you’re being honest. Oberstein. »

Yang paused to think. Hilda noticed.

« Complicated, isn’t it. He sat next to you, during the ceremony. I wonder what that was about...»

She probably already knows his plan, Yang thought. He’s not subtle and she’s not stupid.

He took a deep breath. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about in public. He’d have to be smart about it, even if the situation was making him wish for the tender embrace of the firing squad.

« We had a conversation, about you two. About a certain vital imperial duty. He said you needed, _help_.

\- I know. »

Hilda looked away. Yang could tell she was trying to mask her embarrassment behind a dignified regal veil. Still, under it, she was a young, inexperienced bride.

She reminds me of myself then, he thought. I was probably even more red-faced than her, and trying a lot less hard.

Not saying a word, she dragged him out the dance hall.

What does she thinks of Oberstein, he wondered. Even I can see that underneath his innate creepiness, he’s personally dedicated to the preservation of the Empire. Maybe too much.

They arrived in an empty drawing room. Yang could still hear the muffled sounds of the party passing through the thin walls. Hilda turned to face him, the mask of courtesy having fallen off.

« I accept your help. »

Yang nodded, opening his mouth to give her his thanks. She stopped him by pressing her one ringed finger on his lips. He couldn’t help but shudder, if only for a second.

« But first, there is some things you must understand. I haven’t done that type of thing with a man before. Also, I don’t think my now husband has laid with a woman yet. He certainly doesn’t act like he did. In addition, be aware that, despite the potential embarrassment, I hoped to keep that special moment between us. »

He didn’t really know what to answer

« None of this is a joke. » she specified.

Again, Yang felt the need to run away and fast. But he didn’t.

« I understand. How can I be of help.

\- Guide him. Maybe have some authority, for once. »

That stings, he thought. First Shenkopp, then the whole FPA, then her. Can’t I just enjoy being lazy and not having galaxy-level responsibilities forced upon me without being hounded for a second?

« And you ?

\- I was the most popular girl at my finishing school. I have some experience. I’ll figure it out. »

I don’t know if it’ll be that relevant, thought Yang, smiling despite himself.

«Maybe we should go back to the party. It should be over soon, at least for us. »

Hilda nodded, still stern.

« Before that, let’s play the game one last time. Reinhard von Lohengramm.

\- I’ve always been good at doing the best with what little I’m given. » he shrugged.

He turned away before he could see her reaction.

Will it really be that simple, thought Yang. Reinhard has a talent for making things worse than they should be. He showed me that too many times.

« It’s good that you care so much about him, he said flatly, still facing away from Hilda.

\- It’s my job too, now. »

Walking toward the party sounds, Yang couldn’t help but wonder if she really saw him as a threat, a rival, now that she was Reinhard’s other half. If she was jealous, if she resented him for his perceived closeness. Maybe it was just about the kind of attention he gave him.

Maybe she resents Reinhard himself, he mused. For shackling her down, for making her loose her freedom. Just how heavy is a Kaiserin’s crown ?

He wondered if Reinhard would let her get away with having a lover too, especially a male one. Reinhard himself probably wouldn’t cares, but those around him, those who cared about silly things like royal blood, familial purity, line of succession... Yang sighed.

I should have said no, he thought, knowing he couldn’t have refused.

__

Yang was waiting next to the elevators, half-hidden in the shadows. His hands twitching and twisting in his pockets, he was waiting for Reinhard and Hilda to finish their goodbyes. Finally, they emerged from the door, red and out of breath.

« What did Oberstein say to you before leaving, asked Hilda, smiling widely.

-You’ll be both needed tomorrow morning, so _be quick_. »

They both laughed out loud. They were enjoying being finally alone, leaving behind the loudness of the party, walking up to the elevator to rejoin their suite.

Like this, they almost look like regular newlyweds, Yang mused.

Both giggling, they stepped into the elevator. Swiftly, he slipped inside the cabin, cutting right through their intimacy.

« We should to talk. »

Reinhard smiled. He pulled Yang toward him, stroking his face with affection.

« So, you couldn’t stand spending the night alone ? »

Both Hilda and Yang winced.

« Don’t be so smug. Someone told me you needed help for the wedding night. »

Reinhard turned his head to Hilda, ready to be outraged. She shrugged.

« I do have to get your attention somehow. » she lied.

Reinhard opened his mouth to protest.

« And since you’ve done a lot more _things_ with him than you deigned doing with me, that was the logical thing to do. »

That number of _things_ is probably zero, isn’t it, Yang mused. It’d be fun to taunt Reinhard about his obvious lack of experience with women, but Hilda may take it as an attack on her own prowess. I probably shouldn’t push it too much.

« I still believe in projecting a good image. » Reinhard grumbled. « And before you point out the obvious, with him it’s not the same thing.

\- That excuse again ? » mocked Yang.

Silence fell in the small cabin. Hilda glared at him. She had a subtle look of disgust on her face, her lips twitching.

You should be angry at Reinhard, not me, Yang thought. He’s the one using me. Does she think I’m some kind of literary temptress, a heartless gold digger, trying to steal him away...

He took a deep breath.

Now’s not the time, he repeated to himself. It’s unfair, but it’s how things are, don’t blame her. She too is being used in a game bigger than herself.

He kept that mental mantra until they all arrive in front of the black-and-gold doors of the royal bedroom.

« We should negotiate, before we enter the room. So this isn’t a disaster. » said Hilda quietly.

« Any boundaries that need to be respected ? » Yang asked, glancing at Reinhard, who ignored him.

« I’d rather you not touch me, said Hilda.

\- Are his hands not delicate enough for you? I can vouch for them if you want, Reinhard replied.

\- No. »

Reinhard was staring at her. She shrugged, awkward.

« It’s just, we’re not married, after all.

\- Actually, I’d like to see him try you. I’m curious to see how he would handle it.»

They both turned to him.

« You’re the ones who said I needed a teacher, and you always learn better from a proper demonstration than from mere theory. » he declared, candid.

Yang winced. He hoped this was just a joke, simple unawareness, or even a power play. If it was, he’d wished they’d kept it between the two of them.

Hilda looked visibly uncomfortable. Maybe she too couldn’t tell if Reinhard was being bratty or serious. She seemed ready to either scream or cry, but was containing it very well.

« This just you being lazy. » Yang accused, trying to hide his own discomfort.

Reinhard just shrugged.

Hilda relaxed, but only a little. Reinhard pushed the door open. All three passed the threshold.

__

The room was large, luxurious and filled with red and white roses. Yang looked around, bewildered at their sheer number. All surfaces were covered, except for that of the huge, immaculate nuptial bed. He turned to the newlyweds. They were both standing around awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do with themselves.

« So. We should get to it. » he said, a bit too loud.

He stood aside and started to undress himself. Silently, Hilda sat on the bed and fiddled with the zipper on her back. She got it down halfway, enough for her unsupported breasts to start hanging out of her bodice, discretely flashing pink nipples.

« Give me a hand, won’t you ? » she said to Reinhard, a soft smile on her face.

He peeked at her, blushed and mumbled something incoherent. Yang, his tie and jacket already on the floor, sighed deeply and sat next to Hilda. He put his hand behind her back. She sighed heavily.

« You may. »

He unfastened the dress without any effort. She pulled down her virgin white gown, letting it pool on the floor. She still had her shoes and underwear on.

« Are you nervous, he asked.

\- Don’t you have something else to do ? » she snapped.

I shouldn’t blame her, he thought. I should never blame her. We’re both stuck there, after all.

Hilda shifted to the side, watching him finish undressing like a surgeon stares at a the body of a new patient. Reinhard just looked vaguely in the distance. After all, he had seen that sight many times before.

Hilda took her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Keeping her eyes shut, she kicked off her heels, then slowly slid down her panties and stockings, revealing pale shaved legs. Finally, she laid down on the bed, legs closed, pearls still dangling around her neck.

Meanwhile, Reinhard had only taken off his cape, boots and jacket. His pants and shirt were still on. He stared at Hilda quickly, then at Yang, sitting idle on the too-big bed. They stayed like this for a minute, waiting for Reinhard to do something, anything.

Suddenly, Reinhard grabbed him by the scalp and pushed him down on his knees, right in front of Hilda’s legs. Maybe she couldn’t see it, but his hands were trembling. Despite himself, Yang let out a whine.

« You better watch and learn, because I’ll have you practice later. » Hilda scoffed at Reinhard, ignoring the sounds of protest.

Yang tried to ignore their shared bit of laughter, rubbing his hands together to make sure they were warm enough. Reinhard let go of his head, letting him focus more on the task at hand. Wanting to be done with it, he grabbed her by the sides, feeling her slither under his touch.

« Just think of someone else. » he whispered to her and maybe to himself.

He rested his face on her closed, raised knees. Blinded, he snaked his hand all over her soft skin, feeling the softness of her hips, cupping her small breasts, teasing her nipples. Perhaps lost in some nostalgic daydream, she slowly opened her legs to him.

He couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of dread.

The inside of her tights was even paler than her legs. Where they joined, there was a groomed yet still wild patch of blond hair. Below that, she was red, wet and warm. Tentatively, he put his tongue on the lips of her cunt, and curled slightly. He felt her melt under his touches. She tasted different than he was used to.

Am I as good as her girlfriends were, he wondered, listening to her moaning lazily. Does she hates me right now. Or did I imagine all that.

Suddenly, he felt a hand tangling his hair, pushing him forward. Reinhard had sneaked next to him, and was now sitting on the bed, looming other them both. He smiled at Hilda, grasped Yang’s hair harder, and pushed again. Nose tickled by curled pubic hairs, Yang could feel warm fluid dripping down his jaw as his tongue kept slaving away. Hilda was trying very hard not to move, but her deep moaning betrayed her delight.

Yang looked back and forth. Their eyes were locked, staring intensively at each other. Trying to breathe through his nose, he couldn’t help but notice that neither one of them had touched the other yet.

It’s humiliating, really Yang thought. Being a mere tool, a proxy. That’s another line to add to the list.

Still kneeling, he grabbed the wrist holding him by the hair and twisted it, forcing himself free.

« We should actually get to it. » he said, his face wet with fluids.

« Yes, we should. » Hilda added in an accusatory tone.

Unlike her, Reinhard didn’t seem any more exited.

Ignoring him, Yang turned to Hilda, still laying on the bed. She had turned on her side and folded in on herself.

« Are you alright ?

\- It was nothing.

\- It’s not that I’m fishing for compliments. »

She kicked him in the head. He hoped she was being playful.

« Shouldn’t you finish getting undressed ? » she asked Reinhard. He shifted away.

Is he just that afraid of being naked in front of his wife, mused Yang. I mean, as far as I know, he hasn’t had that much close contact with women he wasn’t related to. It’s probably very new to him...

He smiled. The softest part of him wanted to be sympathetic. On the other hand, seeing Reinhard face redden because of such a trivial task was amusing him to no end. Like some sort of karmic payback for what he’d forced him to do before now.

He felt a toe nudging the back of his neck.

« This one can do it.

\- You can’t give him orders, said Reinhard. He’s not yours.

\- Maybe, but it’s my turn to have fun. Right now, it’ll be watching this certain mutual friend of ours tear your clothes off.»

Does she really think we’re _this_ close, Yang thought, wry. And does she really think I could force Reinhard to do anything. She knows him too.

Yang sighed and stood up. Reinhard took a step back.

« Don’t be a child. »

Reinhard grumbled something undecipherable and walked up to him, making the effort of standing straight.

Slowly, Yang started unbuttoning his shirt, one bud at a time.

Reinhard was stiff, way too stiff. The expensive fabric was draped tightly around his figure. Yang couldn’t get it off him, not without tearing it. he sighed deeply.

Suddenly, he grabbed Reinhard’s head two-handed, twisted it to the side, then stared into his confused eyes. Before he could make a sound, Yang kissed him with an open mouth, Hilda’s taste still on his tongue. Feeling Reinhard relax under the aggressive attention, he removed his hands from his hair and finished taking off the shirt.

« Would be a shame to waste a good suit. » he mouthed before kissing him again, his hands snaking down to the other man’s hips to help remove his slacks.

Hilda was still watching, lounging on the bed, a barely restrained smile on her lips.

« Would you be so gentlemanly as to take care of me now? » she asked, playful.

Reinhard teared Yang off his face by grabbing him by the hair again. They both winced, for very different reasons.

« I...

\- Go on, she coaxed.

\- I don’t really know what to do next.

\- That’s why he’s here. »

Yang sighed heavily.

« Alright, then. Here’s what I propose. You should lay on top of her, then I should get behind you, then I’ll push, then if we’re lucky you’ll find the right...

\- What. So I just lay on my stomach, face down, waiting for you to ruin me.

\- I don’t want to ruin you, although you are ravishing... »

Unexpectedly, Reinhard laughed at that terrible non-joke. At least it was a nervous laugh.

« I give this plan my official approval. Now get on with it. » Hilda cut, frustrated.

Reinhard pouted, unhanding Yang

« Fine. But I can prepare myself »

Yang averted his gaze, not wanting to watch Reinhard grunting and contorting himself. He’d seen that before, and didn’t particularly want to see it again. By all evidence, Hilda didn’t. Peeking, he could see the puzzled but exited look on her face.

« It looses its novelty after a while. » he whispered, not really caring if he was heard.

The grunting and crumpling stopped. Turning his head, he could see Hilda, laying on her back, and Reinhard on top of her, red, half-hard, his arms extended. The space between them was so large, Yang could have crawled between the two them without brushing against either one.

I guess it’s a privilege, seeing him so shy, Yang thought.

Slowly, he crept behind Reinhard, then leaned directly on him, putting his whole weight against his back. Sharing each other’s warmth, they both lowered closer to Hilda’s eager figure. Maybe Reinhard was straining, maybe he was trembling, Yang couldn’t tell. He ran his fingers on the other man’s ribs, thumbing each of them.

While his hands were creeping lower and lower, he peeked at Hilda. She had closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, inviting a kiss. Of course, Reinhard was just hanging above her, paralyzed. Yang grabbed a fistful of blond hair and pushed down, pressing his face against hers.

Maybe I’m enjoying this too much, he mused, listening to the muffled moans under him, feeling himself hardening ever so slightly.

Reinhard had prepared himself well. Still holding his hair, Yang had no problem pushing in, slow and steady. Hilda was staring wide-eyed, fascinated by the close spectacle of the two men rutting and panting right above her.

Suddenly, Yang bucked in deeper than he had before. Reinhard now fully-hard cock scraped against her bellybutton. Yang fumbled his hand in-between the two of them, gently helped the man under him aim right. His joint brushed against sensitive folds, prompting a delighted whimper. He rolled his hips again, pushing deeply into the hard flesh, connecting the two bodies under him, feeling their shivers and tremors.

Despite himself, he let out a strange whine. His eyes closing, he felt Hilda’s trying to wrap her legs over them both, her heels tickling the small of his back. His knees were starting to hurt.

All of the sudden, he heard a ecstatic cry. Overwhelmed by the writhing flesh surrounding him from all side, Reinhard had come already, but Hilda was still waiting, and so was Yang. He bucked in again, ignoring the other man’s protests. Again, he heard a cry. Maybe not from pleasure this time.

It’s what you deserve, he mused in some dark, damp part of his blissed out mind. Maybe that makes me as bad as him. Or maybe it’s rightful retribution, he thought, knowing he’d blame himself for thinking that next morning.

He pressed against Reinhard with all the strength he had left, forcing him to stay inside Hilda. This time, she screamed. He hoped it was of delight, one similar to the one he was experiencing. Spurting white but still sheathed inside Reinhard, he listened to him pant. He liked that sound, he liked feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest under him. Close but distant at the same time, he could hear Hilda’s whine. They stayed here, interlocked, for a moment none of them could bother to measure.

« Get off me, you two. » Hilda finally mouthed.

Taken out of his daze, Reinhard pushed him off his back. Exhausted, Yang just laid there, exposed and boneless.

«I’m exhausted. I hope you’re full, because I’m not doing this again. » he stated.

\- It wasn’t that bad, Hilda replied.

\- It was even pretty good.» Reinhard added, somehow still breathless.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thoughts.

« We should probably wait half an hour, then we can do it again. I’m not sure if it worked the first time. Once is not enough, you have to be thorough. »

Hilda grinned at him.

« Well, us having a child _is_ of vital importance. And we have only one wedding night,tomorrow we have to go back to work. We should have fun while we still can. » he murmured.

Yang heard her groaning at his obvious excitement. Still, she voiced no objection.

Well, I hope Oberstein will at least give me half a ‘thank you’ for that, Yang thought, wry, too tired to do anything other than closing his eyes and letting his mind drift away from the bedroom.


End file.
